Stereo Hearts
by natashacollierlasalle
Summary: The Predator is looming in the forest when he stumbles upon Natasha and her father. Will he have mercy on the unarmed and stunningly beautiful human Natasha or collect her skull as another of his matchless trophies? The PredatorxOC oneshot OOC The Predator


div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"Walking in the forest with your father you said in between breaths "Why are we here again?" Sighing your father said "Because the predator is out here (f/n) and I want to find him before he kills anyone else. You can also help me find stuff out about aliens." Smiling you really did like aliens unlike most of the girls your age (17) and you stopped when you felt something watching you. "D-dad? Ever feel like your being watched?" you said with your knees starting to shake. Looking at you he grabbed some bags off of your shoulders and said "Don't worry dad's got your back." Walking you looked up at the sky for a minute and reached up to it. "(f/n)? You feeling okay?" your dad said slightly concerned nodding you started to take your hand down. Trees blocked the blue sky's beautiful colors and you sighed wanting to end this all. /div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"Humming a tune to get your spirits up and your dad stopped. "Shhh..." he said and you slowly got close to him. A small clicking sound rang in your ears and it sent chills down your back. Hearing something like a blade your dad shouted "(FN) RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" Running like your dad told you wanted to look back but, knew it would only slow you down. "Dad?" you said hoping he would reply and he did by patting you on the back. /div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"~~~Time Skip~~~ div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"After a while the sky started to grow dark and he said "Okay honey bear time to set up camp." Setting up a tent you got inside of your sleeping bag (which was in the tent) and your tired lids shut. Hmm...you wonder what the predator looks like until you hear a noise. Ignoring it you heard a scream and went outside your tent to see your dad being attacked by an alien! Throwing him on the ground you crawled towards his body and all attention was drawn to you. Sitting on the ground with your (ec) eyes tightly shut as he sniffed you a tiny mouth came out of his mouth (that makes perfect sense!) and tears ran down your face. /div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"It was about to end your life when someone punched it. Opening your eyes it was the predator and the alien almost attacked him when a hand grabbed it's neck. Squeezing it soon died and was tossed to the side like trash when he looked at you. Pulling your fathers body into the tent you closed it and your dad groaned in pain. "It's okay daddy." you said staring into his eyes. A fingernail ripped the tent open and you scream. Hugging your dad tightly you saw the predator looking at you. div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"Grabbing a small dagger you said "I-I'll do it." Twisting your arm you let out a scream dropping it and he started to growl. "It's okay dad I won't let him hurt us." you said looking at him carefully. "(F-fn) it's okay...I love you." Tears fell on his face as your cried and said "I love you too." He felt colder by the second until he closed his eyes. "D-dad?" no answer came out of his mouth and you checked his pulse...nothing. Lying him down you faced the predator and said "What are you waiting for...end me." Touching your (h/t) (h/c) hair he pointed at your dad and himself. /div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center""You want me to finish his quest?" you said cocking your head to the side. Nodding he pulled you out of the tent and pointed further into the woods. "The ruins!" you said remembering what your father came here for. div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"em"You know I think I could use you." em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"em"What?" em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"em"Your a virgin right?" em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"em"Ya?" em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"em"If a virgin woman sheds blood in the hole that opens the sacred door then it will open but, no woman has come back alive." em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"em"W-where does she have to bleed from?" em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"em"Um...s-she can bleed from anywhere but, she has to bleed a lot." em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"em"Enough to die from?" em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"em"...Yes." em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"em"..." em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"em"..." em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"em"Don't worry dad! I'll do it!" em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"em"W-what?" em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"em"Ya! I'll be fine!" em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Times;" align="center"You felt a tapping on your shoulder and you turned to see him tilting his head making him look...kinda cute. Blushing you said "S-sorry, I was just deep in thought." Pushing you a little you grabbed your backpack and started to begin your journey.div 


End file.
